The trials of Saix
by Q. Fuller
Summary: Rated M for strong language and content. Larxene has marked Saix, now he must find out why. Paths cross with other members with their own stories. This is my first time doing anything saucy, so be gentle because I haven't found the line yet. Please Review


She pissed him off. Larxene, that bitch, always did this type of stuff. It was her M.O. She had gotten Xigbar twice, Lexeaus once, and attempted to get Zexion, but failed miserably. Saix walked down to the "Library of Empty Knowledge" in hopes of finding Larxene. "I am not some animal to tag and hunt down. She will pay for this." Saix broke the door to the library in, only to find Zexion.

"Good afternoon Saix. What brings you here to the library today?" Zexion didn't look up from his book. He has a tendency to do that when he's reading a good book. "Zexion, have you seen that bitch Larxene? I'm going to kill her." Saix was rather calm, especially for what Larxene did. "Why? What did she-WHOA!" Before Zexion could finish his sentence, he looked up. His eyes focused on the "X" shaped scar on the berserker's face. He knew Larxene was in trouble.

Zexion regained his composure. "Well, sucks to be her. Last I saw of her, she was with Marluxia. They were heading to Vexen's room; said something about an experiment." Zexion went back to his book. Saix left the library, and set off to find Larxene.

"This agreement doesn't really sit well with me. How does it benefit me?" Xaldin removed the teabag from his mug, and took a sip. Xigbar thought for a while. "I'll give you a years worth of Earl Grey. You like tea, that's the crème de la crème of tea." Xaldin thought for a moment. Xigbar smiled. "Well, I have nothing better to do; why not." Xaldin sat his mug of tea down. As they began to walk out the kitchen, Saix blocked the door.

"Have you seen Larxene?" He asked the duo. Xigbar stared at Saix's face. The "X" was a new sight to behold. "I see Larxene has finally got you." Xaldin moved to the side to let Saix by. Xigbar stared at Saix's face. "Can you get him to not stare? "He's actually starting to get creepy." Xigbar stared at Saix's face. "Dude" Xigbar shouted. "You've been tagged!" He stopped staring, and moved to the side.

"Yes, it seems that Larxene has taken it upon herself to mark me. For specific reasons, I don't know. I know this, at the end of the day, we'll be Organization XI." He moved past the senior members, and out the other kitchen door. "What's with that dude thing? Are you facing a mid-life crisis?" Xaldin asked Xigbar.

"Where the hell is she?" Saix walked into the empty T.V. room. The berserker was unusually calm for the situation; but if he started attacking everything that moved, then he'd get no information from the others' as he'd have killed them. The scar on his face wasn't bad, in fact, it gave him more of a battle scarred look; but the point remained valid. Larxene marked him, and to him that meant a challenge.

"And I told you, that this is just what I want. This isn't about you." Axel moved closer to Larxene who was chained up to a wall. "The deal was I get what I want, and you get my cooperation; correct?" He lifted her chin up, and she snatched away. "Fuck you Axel. The deal's off, I didn't mean this. Now unchain me." The blonde screamed at the dominatrix/pyromaniac. "Let me go now!" She struggled with the chains. "Hm, nah. Well since you're here, I might as well have fun; right?" The redhead cracked his whip and Larxene closed her eyes. She turned her head to the side to soften the sting of the whip. "Crack" The sound rung out in the empty room.

"Huh?" She felt the chains drop free. Larxene opened her eyes to see that Axel released her chains. "S&M isn't my thing. I just wanted your reaction. It wasn't as great as I'd hoped, but it was fun nonetheless. I hope you know our little secret meetings aren't ending because you called it quit on the deal" He tightens the one restraint around her neck "although I do like this one. Maybe I'll keep this one here." Axel helped the blonde up. "Then I don't have a choice do I?" Larxene stood up. "No one gets a freebie from me. So I guess the deal has to stay, doesn't it. I've been bound by my own rules haven't I?" Axel grinned evilly.

Saix came down the stairs just outside Vexen's laboratory, and opened the door. Vexen was nowhere to be found. "Odd, I thought that they'd be here." Saix turned to leave, when he heard a loud crash. The sounds glass breaking filled the lab. "Vexen?" Saix walked back in. "To hell and back." Saix peered around the corner to see Vexen cursing out Demyx. "And if you ever come in my laboratory again, I'll freeze your legs and cut them off. Do you hear me?" Demyx cowered before the elder nobody; too scared to make a sound. "Now get out of my lab." Vexen rubbed his temple. He moved the mixture of broken glass and chemicals from his desk chair.

"Come in Saix." Vexen called from his desk. Demyx crept past Saix taking a beaker with green, glowing liquid inside. Saix stepped over the glass, and walked over to Vexen. "What can I do for you? If you need something, you can see that number IX just destroyed everything." Vexen moved the soggy papers to the side, and checked under the organizer. "Still safe." He rubbed the picture on the desk. Saix looked at the picture, and saw five people in it. They resembled numbers II to VI.

"I only came to ask if you have seen Marluxia and Larxene. I was told they were here when last seen." Vexen looked up at Saix. He was a bit startled by the Luna Divider's new scar. Vexen quickly averted his eyes back to the picture. "Yes, they were here earlier. Marluxia came to ask me for a natural plant growth formula." Saix looked back at the door. "Is that what Demyx snuck out with?" Vexen's eyes widened. He stood up. "You let him go? I told him to tell Marluxia it wasn't completed. Why don't these neophytes listen to their superiors?" Vexen opened a portal. "I'm going to Marluxia now, are you coming?" Saix nodded, and they both stepped into the darkness.

Larxene stood up, and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Was it good for you?" Axel grinned, flaunting his advantage over the electrifying blonde. "Not as much as I hoped." She put her black robe on, and opened a portal. "Oh, don't you want to cuddle?" His voiced was drenched in sarcasm. Larxene scoffed as she walked off into the darkness. "Wow, I wonder what's eating her." Axel chuckled, and then burst into hysterical laughter. His laugh was heard throughout the castle.

"You knew the formula wasn't ready. I told you this. What possessed you to apply such a powerful tool, on such a rare breed?" Vexen slashed away at the venomous flower attempting to bite at him. Marluxia slashed his way through the trunk sized stem of the flower he was growing. "You're supposed to be the scientist!" He landed and, turned around. The roof of Marluxia's garden was destroyed, and the flower had already reached outside. It absorbed the light from the heart moon, and began to grow rapidly.

"I don't have time for this. Marluxia, where is Larxene?" Saix was now getting impatient. He had stumbled upon two other side stories that day, and had no patience to deal with any more. He was reaching his limit on calmness. "I'm kind of busy! How about helping out?" The Graceful Assassin slashed away at the continuously growing mega plant. Saix calmly walked over to where Marluxia was going to land. As soon as the green thumb came near the ground, Saix kicked him in the stomach. "Where" he paused. "The FUCK…is Larxene?"

Marluxia dropped to the floor, and held his stomach where Saix had kicked him. "She- she went to Axel's room shortly after Demyx went to Vexen's." He choked out. "Does somebody want to save me?" Vexen shouted, trapped in a leaf resembling a fist. "Oh, I forgot about Vexen." Marluxia looked over. Saix sighed. It was up to him to save Vexen.

Saix was hoping to stay calm today, well just until he found Larxene. Then he would dust her ass. He stared at the still growing plant. "Behold; the power of Saix's moon." Saix summoned his claymore, and dashed forward. The plant, which had become humanoid in shape, kicked Saix. His claymore fell, and got stuck in the flood; similar to the berserker's hammer. He flew backwards, and slammed into the wall. "THAT'S IT!" Saix exploded. A red and black aura formed around Saix's head. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and nails grew four times their normal size.

"Shit!" Marluxia jumped out of Saix's way, and he dashed at the humanoid plant. He grabbed his claymore from the ground, and began slashing away. The monster began taking notice of the berserker hacking its leg off. It bent down to stop him, but fell over when Saix slashed through its leg. With Saix distracting the plant, Marluxia jumped high into the air, and cut Vexen free. "I almost forgot about you again." He grabbed the scientist, before the hand reformed and grabbed them both. "I have an idea. We'll need Saix to stay in his berserk mode for a while longer though.

Saix took all his frustrations out on the plant monster. He'd been bottling it all up for so long, it almost became a permanent part of his being. Saix thrashed through like a weed whacker on grass, until he saw Demyx's unconscious body lay there. "ECLIPSE!" The fury of Saix's claymore was shown briefly, but it was deadly. Faster and faster, the Luna Diviner hacked at what remained of the monster, until there was only a pile of green slivers. "Vexen, freeze them NOW!" Saix commanded number IV. He was walking pile of rage, that'd kill anyone who got in his way at that moment. "Yeah." Vexen got in motion. He carried out his plan to freeze them, finally defeating the plant.

"It was designed to release a small spray. That spray was a type of anesthetic that would leave you in a sort of happy state. It would even work on a nobody, as I have tested on Demyx many times." Marluxia explained to Vexen. Saix was already through with adventures, he decided to portal to Axel's room instead of walking.

Saix came through the portal, and landed in Axel's room. "What smells like sweat, shame, and defeat?" Looked around the dark room, until he noticed Axel was naked in his bed. "What you smell, is Larxene." She redhead smiled, so full of himself. "So smug Axel. That seems like you, although I didn't come for pleasantries." Saix had used up all of his berserk, so he was very calm again. "Where is Larxene?" He looked away from Axel. "Alright, I get the point. Axel pulled up the covers. "You can turn back around."

"I don't need any more games Axel, I just need to know where she is." Saix kept his eyes closed. "Fine, she's in loser central. Population: Larxene." He sniggered at his own joke. "What?" At this point, Saix is no longer angry, he's exasperated . This had been a long, arduous day, and he'd just rather go back to his room; but he can't let it end that way. "Her room. You said it smelled like sweat, shame, and defeat. I made a joke on what you said." Saix opened a portal, and walked through it. "Nobody understands my sense of humor." Axel turned over and went to sleep.

The sound of a portal opening caught Larxene's attention. "So you finally got here, huh?" Larxene was lying on her stomach. Her focus shifted back on the giant heart moon outside her window. "I've been after you all day." He moved over to the blonde lady's bed. "I know. I had some errands to run, but I was expecting you." Her eyes didn't leave Kingdom Hearts. Her mouth was covered by her arm, so her words were slightly muffled. "Now, what is it you want to do? Are we going to fight? Are you going to yell at me?" Saix stood there. He wanted to stab her in the head right there, but he wasn't angry anymore.

"Why did you tag me? What possible reason could you have to do what you did?" Saix stared down at the bored woman. His golden eyes reflected the morbid light emanating through the window. "It's because…" He waited for her to answer. Larxene's eyes met his in a deadlock. "I think you look cuter with the scars."

Saix was stunned. "What?" He couldn't get over what she just said. "I said that I think you look cuter with the scars." Larxene sat up on the bed, waiting for his reply. Saix sat down on the bed beside her. Many sentences were attempted, but no utterance made ear contact. He was silent for about five minutes. Flattered though he was, gullible he wasn't. "So you just cut my skin? I don't buy that." Saix looked over at Larxene. "I thought you might say that." Larxene's arms hung to the side, her kunai barely made it past the collar of the sleeve.

Larxene swung at the number VII, and he lied back to avoid getting hit again. Seizing the moment, Larxene climbed on top of Saix. "I tried being kind and gentle, but now I'm going to TAKE what I want." Larxene stabbed her kunai in Saix's side. She leaned forwards and whispered in his ear "I wasn't lying when I said you were cuter with the scars."

Number XII unleashed a large flow of energy into Number VII's body. "What are you doing?" Saix managed to get out. He gritted his teeth in pain. "Pleasuring myself. You don't need to be awake for this part." Larxene turned up the voltage on Saix. She let out a contented sigh. "I refuse toy to be your sex toy!" Saix dug his claws into her back. "Maybe they should call you the Savage Nympho." He pulled her closer to him. "Nagh." She tried to hold back her moan.

Larxene's face turned red, and she began losing control. Her breathing was getting heavier. Larxene dug her other kunai into Saix's other side, and turned the voltage up more. The tremendoes amounts of electricity sent Saix into unconsciousness... Larxene began rocking on top of number VII. She released her right kunai, and grabbed Saix's neck. Her heavy breathing soon became hard moaning as she dug her nails in his neck. Larxene stopped abruptly, and bit into the man's chest. The electricity in the air heightened the moment, leaving Larxene to twitch at every electrical current passing through her and Saix's non-existing bodies.

Larxene fell to the side of Saix, breathing heavily. "That was amazing." She muttered as she began to drift to sleep beside the unconscious nobody. The electricity stopped as she closed her eyes with a content look on her face.

Hours later, Saix woke up to a sweetly smiling Larxene sleeping by his side. He painfully pulled the woman's weapons from inside his body. Number VII looked at number XII one more time confused.

"What the hell? Did I just get laid?


End file.
